1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage technology and more particularly, to a luggage with auto-support mechanism, which automatically increases the supporting distance between the front and back sides of the luggage body when the luggage body is held in an erected position, preventing the luggage body from falling down.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the bottom of the luggage, wheels are installed so that the luggage can be easily pushed or pulled by the user. At the present, most luggage wheels are small diameter wheels to avoid increasing the overall size of the luggage. However, when moving on an uneven road surface (such as cracked or gravel ground), small diameter wheels can get stuck. Further, when carrying a luggage up or down stairs, the user needs to lift the luggage from stairs and to move the luggage by hand.
When a luggage is equipped with large diameter wheels, the luggage can be conveniently moved on an uneven road surface or stairs, however, the overall size of the luggage will increase, and the support point will be close to the inner side of the luggage body, making the luggage easy to fall down.